1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wafer metrology, and more particularly to optical metrology of single features.
2. Related Art
In semiconductor manufacturing, periodic gratings are typically utilized for quality assurance. For example, one typical use of such periodic gratings includes fabricating a periodic grating in proximity to a semiconductor chip. By determining the profile of the periodic grating, the quality of the fabrication process utilized to form the periodic grating, and by extension the semiconductor chip proximate the periodic grating, can be evaluated.
The profile of a periodic grating can be determined using optical metrology. In general, optical metrology involves directing an incident beam at the periodic grating, and measuring the resulting diffraction beam. However, in conventional optical metrology, multiple periods of the periodic grating are typically illuminated. Thus, the determined profile for the periodic grating is more of an average representation of the illuminated periods rather than of an individual period.
In an exemplary embodiment, the profile of a single feature formed on a wafer can be determined by obtaining an optical signature of the single feature using a beam of light focused on the single feature. The obtained optical signature can then be compared to a set of simulated optical signatures, where each simulated optical signature corresponds to a hypothetical profile of the single feature and is modeled based on the hypothetical profile.